Sob Estrelas Não Tão Perfeitas Assim
by Marck Evans
Summary: No final de tudo, todos os Malfoy tem uma chance de recomeçar. Slash


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 107- fics ou drabbles que tenham TODAS as palavras abaixo:

compaixão / vingança / refúgio / beleza / aroma / livro / (uma fruta qualquer) / ferrado

Desafio proposto por: Lilibeth

Fic de presente de aniversário da Lilibeth. Meu bem, você é mais que um farol nessa vida. É Quiron e também uma estrela. Brigado por existir na minha vida.

Essa fic é no mesmo universo de **O Último Malfoy** e **Filho das Estrelas** da _**Lilibeht**_

a 1a está no meu perfil, a a 2a está favorita lá.

**Sob Estrelas Não Tão Perfeitas Assim**

_Ando devagar porque já tive pressa_

_Levo esse sorriso porque já chorei demais_

Todos no Salão parecem não ver minha família. Eu esperava gritos de **vingança**. Vozes cheias de ódio. E não essa cena que parece saída de um **livro** infantil, onde bruxos felizes alimentam um gigante bonzinho pela janela.

Depois de algum tempo, os aurores vem e levam os Comensais capturados. Passam ao lado de minha família e nos ignoram. Vejo levarem Vincent amarrado.

Agentes funerários também vem. Trazem velhos sacos de pano barato onde enfiam sem nenhuma **compaixão** os corpos dos Comensais que morreram. Minha mãe não se manifesta, nem mesmo olha quando jogam o saco que contem o corpo de Tia Bella sobre a pilha. Apenas me aperta com força.

Eu poderia estar ali, se não fosse Potter. Ou nem mesmo isso. Se ele não tivesse voltado para me buscar no incêndio, eu estaria totalmente **ferrado**.

Depois é a vez de levarem os corpos dos defensores de Hogwarts. Dessa vez usam padiolas flutuantes e tratam cada corpo como se fosse alguma espécie de relíquia poderosa. Todo o salão faz silêncio em respeito aos mortos que vão passando.

Os Weasley choram. Um dos gêmeos está entre os que são levados. Engraçado como isso me parece mais absurdo do que tudo que vi nas últimas horas. É antinatural. A maioria dos alunos encara o Weasley morto. Acho que não sou o único que espera que ele levante e ria abraçado ao irmão.

Mas ele não levanta. Nem o lobisomem ou a prima mestiça que nunca conheci. Nem aquele pentelhinho da Grifinória que perseguia Potter com a câmera fotográfica. Nem tia Bella dá sua risada insana e assustadora, nem Gregory aparece renascido das chamas que ele mesmo ateou, nem Snape me olha como se soubesse mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo imagino.

O corpo dele é o último a ser levado. McGonagall se aproxima. Ela está chorando. Ela está realmente chorando. Depois de vê-la opor-se a Snape durante um ano inteiro, eu agora a vejo lamentar por ele.

Então, diante de uma velha chorando por seu ex-aluno, subitamente a realidade me atinge.

O Lorde das Trevas está morto. Não haverá mais torturas nem ameaças nem gritos de prisioneiros na madrugada. Potter venceu. Acabou. E minha família está toda viva.

O alívio que sinto é tão forte que se não fosse os braços de minha mãe me protegendo, e o corpo machucado de mau pai ao meu lado, eu teria caído no chão. E não sei quanto tempo levaria para me erguer.

Mesmo assim, depois que levam o corpo de Snape, eu me afasto dos meus pais. Eu preciso de ar, preciso sair dali. Vou até a beira do lago, apesar dos protestos de minha mãe. Busco **refúgio** na sua **beleza**.

Por todo lado há sinais de destruição. Mas ali, na beira da água, impera o silêncio.

Acabou. Perdemos. Mas eu me sinto mais leve. Feliz até. Meus pais estão vivos, isso é o que importa. Nós daremos um jeito de recomeçar. De expurgar esses meses de tormento de nossas vidas.

Meses... Oh, Merlin, eu poderia jurar que foram séculos.

Acabou. Sofremos tantas perdas. Pela primeira vez desde os meus onze anos, estou sem uma varinha. Ninguém mais em minha família tem uma. Mas Potter disse alguma coisa sobre minha mãe tê-lo ajudado. Ele parece desejar retribuir. Eu queria planejar. Discutir com meus pais o que faremos de agora em diante. Mas não posso. Tudo o que eu quero é ficar aqui, vendo o lago. Vazio de tudo, até do medo.

O barulho de cascos anuncia a aproximação de Firenze. Mesmo desarmado não tenho medo. Sei que ele não me faria mal. Eu o vi ferido no Salão Principal. Foi o primeiro dos centauros a se apresentar para lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas. Só no final, na virada da maré, os outros vieram.

Não sei se o julgo tão idiota quanto um grifinório ou se admiro seu bom senso na hora de escolher seus aliados.

Ele tem buscado minha companhia com suas conversas estranhas de centauro desde que veio para a escola. Mais de uma vez, ele me sondou sutilmente a respeito de como eu me sentia. De quais escolhas faria. E eu sempre me pergunto que escolhas ele achava que eu tinha.

Por isso, agora que terminou tudo, era de se esperar que ele viesse novamente falar comigo. Acho que, de certa forma, era isso que eu buscava na beira do lago.

Eu o aguardo. Ele pára atrás de mim.

/

Foi uma noite longa e cheia de perdas e mortes. E, milagrosamente, de recuperações. Nunca a estrela de Severus esteve tão linda quanto ao amanhecer de hoje. Só na morte ele encontrou o que buscava em vida. Nós, os centauros, sabemos que isso poderia ter sido diferente. Assim como foi diferente o destino dos Malfoy. Gostaria de pensar que fui eu quem interferiu, mas realmente acredito que Draco já estava predestinado a reescrever a história.

Como Agouro reescreveu ao lutar em uma batalha de humanos. Ainda sinto a mesma felicidade de quando escutei os gritos de batalha da Manada e ouvi suas flechas zunirem no momento decisivo. Tudo o que podia pensar era que Agouro venceu todos os seus preconceitos e veio lutar ao lado dos bruxos. Talvez houvesse esperança pra mim.

Ele estava ao meu lado quando o jovem Harry reivindicou a varinha e purificou o mundo de um grande mal. Foi do seu embornal que vieram as ervas que fecharam minha ferida. Mas ele não me esperou.

Enquanto eu me perdia observando os Malfoy juntos em um abraço e me maravilhava com sua sobrevivência contra todas as estrelas, Agouro partiu para a Floresta.

Apesar de suas flechas e suas ervas ele não falou com os humanos. Ele não falou comigo. Apenas me entregou uma seta branca - o sinal que meu exílio pode ter fim – e partiu.

E eu esperei até ver o jovem Draco se afastar dos pais. É minha chance. Minha última missão entre os humanos e posso voltar para casa, para Agouro. Por isso o segui.

Ainda sinto dor quando ando. Bela simetria. Cheguei ferido ao Castelo para saldar um débito de honra com um velho amigo. Parto machucado, a dívida paga e a esperança de que minha família humana tenha algum futuro.

E quando Draco finalmente pára na beirada do lago, eu o observo uns instantes antes de me aproximar.

É hora de me despedir. De abrir mão para sempre de meus laços com os humanos. A Floresta e a Manada me chamam. Agouro espera por mim.

Sei que o filhote já me percebeu ao seu lado. Mesmo assim, falo seu nome baixo:

-Draco.

-Professor. – Ele se vira e me saúda formalmente.

-Não sou mais seu professor.

Ele me olha detidamente. Demora o olhar em meu arco, na minha aljava quase vazia e na ferida em meu corpo.

-Você vai embora. – ele afirma.

Sinto-me levemente envaidecido do lamento discreto em sua voz. Gostaria de me deter conversando com ele. Mas a Floresta está próxima e já posso sentir o aroma de suas amoreiras selvagens e de Agouro. Não há tempo para eu dizer tudo que gostaria a esse filho do meu primo.

Devo me ater ao mais importante apenas.

-Malfoy são fortes. Nas adversidades, sobrevivem para mudar seu destino. – Repito a frase que ele deve ter ouvido centenas de vezes enquanto crescia.

Ele me olha. A revelação de nosso laço pairando no ar. Ele não pergunta, e eu me calo.

De dentro da minha aljava, tiro a única lembrança que meu pai trouxe do mundo humano.

Estendo a varinha na palma de minha mão.

-É sua. Você vai precisar. Pinheiro antigo e um fio da cauda do centauro mais velho da Manada. Trará sabedoria e poder.

Draco é culto o suficiente para saber que centauros não cedem seus pêlos facilmente. Ele apreciará o valor dessa varinha.

Ele aceita. Faz uma antiga reverência em agradecimento e a varinha brilha em sua mão, aceitando-o também.

Ainda hesitamos. Verdades poderosas não ditas flutuam entre nós dois. Com um último aceno, ele se afasta do lago, indo em direção à sua família. Seguro afinal. Ou pelo menos tão seguro quando alguém pode estar.

Enfim posso voltar para casa.

/

Eu o espero na orla da Floresta. Sei que Firenze virá. Por isso não movo um músculo quando o ouço se aproximando.

Posso dizer só pelo som de seus cascos que ele está cansado e a ferida ainda não fechou totalmente.

Ele pára ao meu lado e olha na mesma direção que eu. Meu coração acelera. Há muito não olhamos na mesma direção dessa forma.

Ele, como sempre, é o primeiro a romper o silêncio:

-As estrelas não estão mais em seu alinhamento perfeito.

Não respondo. Ele está certo. Mas não me importo mais. A perfeição só virá novamente em duzentos anos e nenhum de nós dois estará por aqui. Mas estamos agora. E isso é o que importa.

Ele me estende a flecha branca, aceitando formalmente o perdão da Manada. Tornando-se nosso novamente.

-Bem-vindo. – É tudo o que digo, e é muito mais do que necessário.

Firenze sorri. Ele sempre sorri. Talvez seja por isso que eu o ame tanto. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto, eu sei que ele está sorrindo.

Ainda sem olhar para ele, aviso:

-Vou fazer seu horóscopo essa noite.

E ele me surpreende, perguntando:

-Aceitaria que eu fizesse o seu?

Posso sentir que ele me olha agora. Ansioso. E eu quero gritar e escoicear como um potro diante de seu primeiro afeto. E dizer que "sim, meu amor. Isso é o que mais quero".

Apenas olho para ele e assinto. Ele sorri novamente.

Tomo sua mão na minha. Lentamente – por causa de suas feridas – tomamos a caminho de casa.

**_FIM_**


End file.
